


Ink It In

by Inked_Dagger



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Dagger/pseuds/Inked_Dagger
Summary: Okay sorry for the title, I didn't know what to call it.This is just a quick thing where Virgil is a tattoo artist and the other sides getting tattoos from him.





	Ink It In

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's sort of a blend between Human!Sides and them still being a part of Thomas, but... I think it makes sense? Feedback is always welcome!

       Virgil had always been an artist. It was one of the few things that helped calm him and focus his often anxious and frantic energy. But he hadn't known what to do with the skill, until Thomas came along and suggested tattooing people for a live. Virgil had tattoos himself, and had always admired the shading, the line work, every aspect that went into each piece. He studied more than he ever had before, learning new techniques, how to blend colors, different effects, everything he could. 

     

       Patton, of course, was very supportive of Virgil. He'd always loved the side's artwork, and was thrilled to let him borrow as much paper and ink and time as he needed. When the anxious facet got an apprenticeship, Patton was there to give him moral support, even though the beginning of the work was just errands, really. He'd never considered getting a tattoo before, but when Virgil finally got the go ahead to practice with people and pig skin, Patton was the first to volunteer. He had full confidence in Virgil's abilities, and together they designed a small animal head for each of the other sides and Thomas -a black cat for Virgil, a golden lab for Thomas, a lion for Roman, and an owl for Logan.

      Of course it hurt, all tattoos did, but Virgil was pleasantly surprised at how well Patton sat for the piece. Each head was placed to form a diamond and was on Patton's left bicep. Virgil was, big surprise, anxious about doing a real piece to someone, but the moral facet assured him it was all going to be okay. Patton kept his eyes closed for most of it since he was trying not to flinch when the needle touched him, and Virgil moved the tattoo gun with deliberate care. He wasn't going to screw this up, even if they could just snap it away -perks of being a facet, really.

     When the piece was done, Virgil wiped down the spot on Patton's arm and held up a mirror to show the moral side, not looking directly at him.

     "Virgil, it's perfect!" Patton chirped and he threw his arms around the anxious side. Virge couldn't help the small smile that crept on his lips and he hugged Patton back for a moment.

     "I'm glad you like it," he whispered before pulling back. He covered the new ink and gave Patton the instructions on how to care for it, though Pat was too excited to pay much attention.

 

    Patton had been buzzing about his tattoo, though was careful to cover it up for the videos with Thomas since he didn't want everyone to worry or question it. Roman and even Logan thought it was fascinating and both were there for him, though Logan mostly focused on making sure Patton took care of the tattoo. 

 

    Roman always gave Virgil a hard time when it came to...everything. But he was pleasantly surprised when Marylin Morose came to him for ideas on what to practice on the pig skin. Virgil wasn't surprised when the fanciful side's ideas were all elaborate and very extra. Still, any practice was good, and he needed his 100 hours. He started with a simple castle. Then a dragon. Then the dragon witch. Then Roman's sigil -which he had helped to design. Roman was there for almost the whole time Virgil worked on the pieces, and when he saw the finished product, he was more than a little impressed.

    "Right. Now for the real challenge. I want my sigil on me," Roman declared, taking off his tunic. Virgil's hand was cramping from the vibrations of the tattoo gun, and he needed to get more ink, but Roman was insistent. "If you work in a shop, you'll have more demanding clients than me," he pointed out, though Virgil begged to differ. Still, he set to work and inked the red and gold design onto the creative facet's chest, right over his heart.

 

   Logan wasn't entirely sure of what to make of Virgil's decision. He was supportive, it was a practical use for his artistic abilities after all, but he didn't fully understand the point of a tattoo. He understood people had meanings attached to their pieces, and some were rather sentimental, but Logan couldn't figure out for the life of him why he should get one.

    "Lo, I don't care if you don't let me tattoo you," Virgil said one evening at dinner. Roman had been using the new tattoo as an excuse to wear some tshirts instead of the tunic ("I can't very well go on adventures if my tunic is stained with ink!") and Patton was in the itchy part of the healing phase. Everyone kept batting his hand away from the tattoo, but the moral side kept trying, even without realizing it.

    "Yes, you have said that before. However Roman and Patton have both offered their support, and I have yet to do anything to show my...approval." That wasn't exactly the right word, but it was the best one he could find in the moment.

     Virgil fell silent and finished what he could of his dinner before sinking back into his room. He wasn't going to pressure Logan. A tattoo was meant to be permanent, even if they could make them vanish in a moment's notice.

     "Virgil, tattoo what you'd like on me. I trust your decision making in terms of...well, this, and the other two seem to think very highly of your skills," Logan said. The sudden cool voice made Virgil nearly jump out of his bed and he just looked at the logical side for a moment before he grinned and got out his tools.

 

  


End file.
